Stealing Sanji
by AFicToRemember
Summary: Sanji and Zoro grew up in the same small town, Zoro with a father that traveled a lot and left him alone, Sanji with an abusive family who beat him. But what if Zoro could steal Sanji away from it all? Start driving one day and never come back, never make Sanji face them ever again.
1. Planning the theft

Zoro woke up, feeling the cold biting at his bare arms at the absence of the blond he had been hugging that night. Squinting he looked around the room, Sanji was perched at the end of the bed smoking, wrapped up in the large maroon cardigan he had been wearing when he came round the night before. Sanji felt Zoro move on the bed and turned to him.

'Morning.' He slid from the foot of the bed to about halfway up the bed so he was sat in line with Zoro's stomach, he swung his left leg onto the bed so he could face the marimo easier.

'Morning.' Zoro rolled fully onto his left side, propping himself up with his arm.

Sanji lean't forward and put out his cigarette in the ash tray on the bed side table that Zoro had purposefully bought for when he came round. He turned to flash Zoro a warm smile. Even though the curtains were closed the rising sun of spring was glowing through them, illuminating the fly away hairs that surrounded Sanji's head as if he was an angel or a saint from an old painting. Zoro could hardly believe Sanji came from that family, the fucking Vinsmokes, a bunch of assholes that were somehow related to the blond sat in front of him. Admittedly Sanji could be annoying as hell sometimes but he never _really_ meant it, his brothers on the other hand were horrible people through and through, their father too, Reiju was the only one who was half decent but even so she sat back and let them hit Sanji without ever challenging it.

That was the problem with the entire shitty town, everyone knew what abusive assholes they were but they all just looked the other way. Their teachers growing up had always put it down to 'brotherly love' and 'boys will be boys' when the other three would beat Sanji in the playground, even when the class of eight year old could tell it was far more sinister. And when Sanji came in with bruises no child could have given it the teachers would joke about what kind of violent games they would ply at home for Sanji to end up like that. Zoro had always hated them anyway.

When Judge would be yelling at Sanji in the street people would look the other way, cross the street, tell their kids not to stare, but not one of them would even comment about it being wrong. No adult could possibly believe there could be any justification for calling a ten year old worthless, right?

And yet, despite it all Sanji was an amazing person. He was kind and compassionate, he'd cook for his family knowing they'd never thank him for it. Zoro was stumped by it, if it were him he'd spend every waking minute planning his revenge, hell he even felt like doing that anyway, but not Sanji, he could look past it all. In a way Sanji was stronger than all the adults in town.

'Did you sleep all right marimo?'

'Yeah, you?'

'Yeah but at one point I woke up and my entire leg was out of the covers and, well obviously you can tell its fucking cold, and my joggers were rolled up to my knee so my calf was out, but I couldn't sort it out cause you were latched onto me, it was dreadful.' Sanji chuckled, they lived on an Island with a weird weather pattern, for mot of the world it was summer but for them they were drawing to the end of autumn and moving into winter.

Zoro had been thinking for a while about stealing Sanji away from his family and his life, getting in Zoro's car driving away and never coming back, maybe going on one of those ships you can take your car on and going to Saboady Archipelago, it sounded nice from what he had heard. His dad wouldn't mind, he spends all his time travelling anyway and is barely home. Plus he hates the Vinsmokes almost as much as Zoro does, Mihawk had to be stopped by his son a few times before he actually went to kill Judge.

'What are you thinking about?' Sanji had tilted his head to observe Zoro.

'Hm?'

'You've just been staring into space.' Sanji opened the covers and got back into the bed.

Their relationship was a weird one, they weren't dating or anything, but Sanji slept at his house whenever his dad either hit him or kicked him out. Cuddling was the most intimate thing they ever did but they both really felt something when they did, though neither of them would admit that. To everyone else they seemed like an odd friendship as they were at each others throats a lot.

'Sanji.'

'Yes marimo?'

'I was thinking,'

'Ohh that's new.'

'Shut up shit cook, I was thinking, we finish school next week and I've got money saved up from working at the dojo, plus my 18th birthday money.'

'Where are you going with this?' Sanji pulled his head back to look at Zoro.'

'How about, how about we leave next week? Leave in my car, drive off and never come back here again? Seeing my dad won't be a problem cause I know the address of our house in Alabasta and you can escape your shitty family forever, what do you think?'

Sanji's eyes filled with tears, and he buried his head in Zoro's chest.

'Yes.' He spoke shakily. 'Yes, yes, yes let's go and never look back!' He wrapped his arms around the larger mans body.

Zoro found himself on the verge of tears, he could save Sanji, he really could.

'Okay, by this time next week we'll be long gone, shit cook.'

* * *

 **Hello there :)**

 **After recently remembering this accounts login and getting back into one piece again I was inspired to write this ZoSan fic!**

 **It wont be very long only 3-4 chapters (5 at most) so enjoy~***

 **Note: it will get a bit smutty later on.**


	2. Farewell sht town

**Hello again ~* a new chapter for you all :)**

 **I have a suggestion! Listen to a song by a Korean girl group Apink as you read this (if you can), the song is 'ding dong', I listened to it as I was writing this chapter and I feel the song really fits well with the tone of the chapter :).**

 **Anyway, enjoy ~***

* * *

A week had passed since they made their plan to run away, they had graduated from school and Zoro had received his last paycheck. Everything was set.

Sanji kept all of his most important possessions in a drawer so no one should notice if he took them and figure out he wasn't coming back until after he had left the island. After getting out his things and putting them in his duffle bag (and putting the bracelet Zoro had bought him on), he pulled out the last thing, a picture of his mother.

Everything would be so different if she were still alive. They, he, wouldn't be in that situation.

He sighed and put her picture in his bag.

'Going somewhere?'

He froze, the voice was clearly his sisters so he wouldn't have to worry about being hit at that moment.

Reiju walked into the room and sat on Sanji's bed.

'You know I figured you'd run away as soon as you had the chance.' She looked out of the window smiling.

Sanji didn't say anything, even after all those years he couldn't read his sister well, one minute she'd be helping him treat his wounds, the next laughing at him with the others.

'I'm sorry,' She turned to look at him, 'I've been a shit sister, I was too worried that they'd hit me as well so I never did anything for you, looking back I knew all along they'd never hit me.'

'It's okay.' Sanji started stuffing clothes into his bag, if she was home the others couldn't be far behind.

'It's not okay, I don't want you to forgive me, or any of them.' She stood up to face him, he stopped packing. 'Sanji leave, don't come back.'

She took a step towards him and held onto his shoulders.

'Go somewhere and find happiness, I'm planning the same thing, get dad to pay me through university and then I'm going too.' She pulled him into a hug.

'Reiju... Ha,' Sanji found himself fighting back tears, 'I'll send you a postcard.'

'Yeah.' She reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope, 'Here, it's some money I've had saved up for a while, you and Zoro will need a bit to get you on your feet.'

'Wha- how did you know I was going with Zoro?'

'Please it's obvious to anyone with a brain, so none of our brothers realise.'

She turned around and started walking towards the door.

'Bye Sanji.'

* * *

Sanji had been left kind of shell shocked, it had been one of the most natural interactions with his sister.

 _I guess I will kind of miss her._

After he gathered his things he went to leave the house, as he walked through the kitchen he noticed his favourite cooking knife hanging on the wall. He knew he couldn't take it because the others would notice instantly and realise something was off and he couldn't risk being caught before they left the island. Reluctantly he left the house without it.

* * *

Zoro had gotten all of his stuff together pretty quickly, he didn't really have much in the way of clothes so most of it was his katanas that took up most of the room.

He had called his dad the night before to tell him about their departure from the island but all he had to say was _'Remember to lock the doors'_.

Sanji knocked at the door and then let himself in.

'Why'd you knock if you were going to come in anyway?'

'Manners my dear marimo.' Sanji threw his bag down on the sofa before flopping down next to it.

'Why are you sitting down? We're leaving now, I've got all my stuff.'

'I just want to take it all in one last time cause I'll never be coming back here again.' Sanji was looking around.

They had so many memories in Zoro's house, some better than others.

'Don't cause you'll get all nostalgic and not want to leave.' Zoro picked Sanji's bag up to try and prompt him to leave.

'No amount of nostalgia could make me want to stay on this island, but I do want to remember this house.' He stood up, 'Can we go into your room one last time?'

'Sure.' Zoro wasn't sure why Sanji was asking cause it wouldn't be the first time he'd be in the bedroom, _'we'_ suggested Zoro had to go too.

Once they got into his room Zoro suddenly felt uncomfortable, the atmosphere was different somehow.

'Thank you.' Sanji had turned to face Zoro. 'For doing this, taking me away with you.'

'It's no big deal.' Zoro felt flushed.

Sanji took a step towards him and kissed him. His lips were soft and smooth compared to the marimo's rough, dry lips. It was warm, nice. Sanji pulled back after a few seconds.

'Lets go!'

* * *

They drove down the road blaring music out of the speakers, barely saying anything to each other (except when Sanji had to give Zoro directions). They had hardly spoken since the kissed but Sanji was sat in the passenger seat smiling blissfully as if he was completely at peace. Zoro had to peel his eyes away to avoid a crash but the cook was just making him feel more and more flustered every second.

As the houses grew further and further apart they knew they were leaving the town and entering the countryside, they'd be at the coast within an hour. A sign was coming up in front of them signaling the end of the towns limits. Sanji practically punched the radio to turn it off as he cranked down the window with the other hand. Zoro couldn't tell what he was doing but went with it anyway. The blond almost fell out of the window as he threw the top half of him out, twisting to face the now distancing town. He balanced himself on the seat with his knees so he wouldn't actually fall out and raised both hands to either side of his mouth.

'FAREWELL SHIT TOWN!' He shouted at the top of his lungs, Zoro was convinced the middle aged couple in the last house heard it.

Sanji pulled himself back into the car and rolled the window back up. Zoro took one look at Sanji and they both fell about laughing.

'You fucking idiot!'

'What? You wanted to do that as well don't lie!'

'Look at your hair! The wind really did a number on it.'

Sanji pulled down the passenger mirror to see the mess his hair had become.

'This is cause you didn't slow down.'

'How was I meant to know you were going to throw yourself out!'

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter ~*~ I'll update soon, see you next time! xx**


End file.
